Birthday Misunderstands
by jrokufuan
Summary: Slight Tezuka Bashing, slight tezufuji, slight kissing, slight goldenpair, slight yuutameturi, slight Fuji brotherly love, slight attempts at lame humor and romance. A very slight story.


**I'm a loser at uploading things on the web.**

**Took me super long to actually upload this story. ANYWAYS, hey everyone (if anyone at all) this is the first story that I've written. Please leave your comments in the review box, regardless of whatever you want to say. I want to know your thoughts! Haha, and no penny. LAME :**

**Enjoy~ (?)**

* * *

Fuji hated his birthday and the misunderstandings it brought along.

Fuji Syuusuke trudged into the cramped apartment wearily, hunching caused by his heavy load of burdens, as he shut the door to the musty, dimly-lit room. He heaved a sonorous sigh, long and heavy, as he slumped in his tattered single-seat couch. His slender feminine fingers mechanically pushed the buttons on the remote control as his cerulean eyes fixated on the ancient television with flickering static lines. Fuji's physical body was limp and lifeless; however, his mind was whirring with a puddle of private thoughts and recollections.

The thinking routine was a norm for him – A playback of the day's events, worrying about the current financial crisis, momentarily ignoring the predicament he is in, and finally reminiscing about the good old days when he still lived with his beloved brother, before the cold war began.

A sad smile tugged at Fuji's lips as he thought of his younger brother. _'Yuuta…'_, a pang of sadness overwhelmed him as images of his brother's face floated about in his mind. Fuji clutched at his shirt, the fabric that was nearest to his heart, and found that it hurt a lot, yet he could not cry out loud to express his grief.

"Ding-dong!" The doorbell resonated through his mind, shaking him out of his reverie.

"Coming~" Fuji cooed as his made his way to the door, (which was really just a few steps) a smile was already plastered on his face.

"Hoi-hoi, Fuji! I found this in the letterbox; Oishi says that it belongs to you. Must have been in there for weeks! Sorry that we didn't find it earlier! You know that we're usually too busy with... _our activities_…. So we rarely check the box. Oh and I must mention that I have been receiving strange phone calls from this guy called _Tezuka _or something…" Kikumaru, Fuji's neighbor, rambled on animatedly.

Fuji stopped listening to the red-headed boy as soon as he saw the brown envelope. As the boy talked, his hands waved the package up and down, as though enticing Fuji. Fuji could not contain himself anymore and snatched the envelope from the clutches of Kikumaru, then quickly uttering a 'thank you' before slamming the door in the red-head's face.

"How strange… and rude!" Kikumaru huffed as he stormed back to his place, complaining to his lover about the new neighbor's fluctuating behavior.

Fuji tore open the envelope with his razor sharp nails. The scent of lavender, the smell of Yuuta's favorite body soap, wafted into his nostrils. Fuji drew in his breath sharply, savoring the partially faded aroma. He had almost forgotten this familiar, yet strangely new, smell. Unable to contain his excitement, Fuji's fingers trembled as he struggled to unfold the letter.

_Dear Aniki, _

_Please do not immediately tear up this letter as soon as you know that it is me who sent it. I know that your anger has not yet subsided, and I do not blame you. However, I want to tell you that I am sorry. It is embarrassing for me to say this, but I am sincerely sorry for my behavior towards you on that day. Aniki, I went too far saying those things and doing those things to you, and I am regretful. _

_Ever since the big fight on your twenty-first birthday after you left the house, the family has been angry with me. I deserve their hostility. I should not have agreed with Mizuki-san's plans to play a prank on you as revenge. I now know that whatever pranks you played on me before, you had full control of the situation. The prank went out of hand, I admit it, and I know that it caused your Tezuka-san to misunderstand you. Do not worry, for I have already explained it to him, so you will be receiving a phone call from him very soon. _

_But first, you're probably wondering what happened on that day, so let me explain to you. Mizuki-san hired a professional stripper because he thought that it will be a good show since you're twenty one. He convinced me that it will be funny to see you uncomfortable, ('The nerve of that Meturi! Be prepared to face my wrath!' Fuji sieved.) Thus I shamelessly played along. Believe me; I regret it very much now. _

_So that is the reason why there was a naked lady seducing the guests at your __**family**__ party. Tezuka-san must have been appalled by the sloppiness of the lady, and since he thought that she was hired by you, he was embarrassed and slightly agitated, therefore screaming those horrible words like 'whore' and 'shameless' at you. He is an honest and faithful man, so please cut him some slack, Aniki. _

_And now, my reason for shouting profanities at you during the blowing of the birthday candles. Mine was a totally selfish reason, and I am rather ashamed to explain my story to you. How do I go about saying this… OK, the reason was because I heard the conversation you two had in the kitchen, and I had thought that you were flirting with Mizuki-san despite Tezuka-san, thus forcing him to cheat on me… Yes, Mizuki-san and I are going out. _

_I presume that you must be shocked after reading this… So I shall just end my letter here. _

_Therefore, in all, you should know that it took me a lot of courage to write this, because I am not a sappy person, really, I'm not. So please, if you forgive me, come back home to us because the family misses you, and yes, the family including me and the very apologetic Mizuki-san. _

_Yuuta 3__rd__ March _

Fuji's brain went through a mini short-circuit as he failed to process the information of betrayal and rather comical misunderstandings. He saw black and white spots, they began to multiply like and amoeba in asexual reproduction. 'Tezuka and I learnt biology at the library corner once, it was fun…' Fuji mused happily before he fainted.

* * *

A patch of white blinded Fuji as he struggled in attempt to open his eyes. He winced, at the throbbing pain at the back of his head, clawing at his soft brain flesh.

"Fuji. You're awake." Tezuka deadpanned.

Tezuka seemed to be perfect for the role of a narrator, always stating the obvious in the most monotonous voice, and not even done on purpose! Perhaps he can record soundtracks for the listening comprehension examinations.

Fuji rolled his eyes to the right side and saw his lover hovering over from his bedside. Tezuka kept a straight face, as always, but his puffy red eyes gave him away and made him look totally ridiculous. Not that his usual expression was any more interesting. Fuji shuddered at the thought of his manly boyfriend sobbing like a little girl.

"Aniki!" A familiar voice diverted Fuji's attention to his dear little brother.

He tried to sit up but fell back as he felt a train wham his poor little head.

"Aniki! Take care of your body!" Yuuta scolded, but it was endearing to Fuji's Yuuta-centered mind.

"Yes, Fuji. You must." Tezuka was ignored.

Fuji was angry with Tezuka for not calling him, even though Yuuta said that he had explained it all. And why was he cryin–, I mean, shedding manly tears if he was not concerned about Fuji? Tezuka, the obvious rock, did not know that Fuji was angry and continued being his oblivious self.

Sensing the tension in the air, Yuuta cleared his throat and boomed,

"Why didn't you reply me? I was so worried that you were still angry! Aniki!"

Fuji cocked his head to the side, and said innocently, "I only received it yesterday. You sent it to the wrong address!"

A light bulb appeared on the top of Tezuka's head, as he pounded his fist into his palm, exclaiming, (Yes, exclaiming.)

"So that's why when every time when I called a boy saying 'Hoi-hoi' picked up. Hn."

And everything unraveled itself.

* * *

Fuji Syuusuke trudged into the cramped apartment wearily, hunching caused by his heavy load of burdens, as he shut the door to the musty, dimly-lit room. He heaved a sonorous sigh, long and heavy, as he slumped into his lover's arms.

"Today was tiring as well. How are we going to pay this month's bil–" Fuji was interrupted by a soft pair of lips on his.

He let the tongue of the intruder invade his mouth, and he was enjoying the process when the sound of the doorbell spoiled the moment.

"Hoi-hoi! Fuji! Oishi told me to invite you and Tezuka-kun over for dinner!" Their neighbor, Kikumaru piped.

Fuji smiled and nodded, gesturing to the awkwardly standing Tezuka to come over.

"Great! Let me tell you Oishi is a great cook! He's great in all food types, especially eggs! Anyways, I wanted to tell you about the other time when there were strange phone calls from this guy called Tezuka, of course not you, Tezuka-kun! Anyways, he kept on professing his love and serenading over the phone, it was pretty creepy and all…" Kikumaru chattered excitedly.

Fuji thought that he liked the birthday's misunderstandings after all.


End file.
